


Hugs and Fucks

by Pinkalash



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 21:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14434377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkalash/pseuds/Pinkalash
Summary: Repost of an old story from Wattpad





	Hugs and Fucks

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost of my old account on Wattpad

"If you were actually here I might give you a hug." Chris did a mental score as he got the line right. Now for the bit Tom kept messing up.

He threw the bottle topper in Toms direction which Tom would usually either miss the catch or drop it if he did catch it.

Tom caught it and did the signature Loki smirk. He smiled even more and grinned "Yes! Did you see that?! Did you see that?" He pointed to a person with a camera.

"Nice catch." Chris chuckled. 

The camera went back to Chris as Tom said his line.

"I'm here."

Now you might think thats where it ends but Taika had something else in mind, namely for the fangirls.

The camera moved back to show both Chris and Tom in the same shot.

Tom set the prop on a table as he walked towards Chris.

The camera zoomed in as the two embraced each other. 

Tom couldn't control himself and started laughing. The whole idea of these two characters hugging or being intimate in any way was funny to him.

"I'm sorry eheheh, let's try again."

The camera started to record again as the two hugged once more.

This time it was Chris to laugh, ruining the filming once more.

They were actually kind of glad to continually mess up. Laugh, hug awkwardly, accidentally step on the others toes. Gave some time to stall for what happened after the hug.

They both knew Taika was taking the Thor franchise in a new direction, but when they saw their scripts and got to this scene they nearly lost it.

Taika was going to have Thor and Loki kiss, and even have a short sex scene.

They were nervous, to put it simply.

Mostly Tom. What would their fans think? The press, his family, his friends? Would they be accused of being gay? It didn't help that Chris was a married man with children to boot.

That didn't mean Tom didn't care for Chris. He was a handsome man and built like a brick shit house, and Tom wasn't scared to admit it. What he  _was_ scared of was admitting to his own feelings for Chris.

They flirted every now and then at cons and interviews, but mostly just to mess with the fans. Tom never expected a few joke flirts to actually spark something in him. Neither did Chris.

There were multiple cameras filming the hug to edit together and get it to be more interesting. 

Tom would rest his head on Chris' shoulder, and Chris would move him closer. They were acting, but at the same time it was oh so real.

They would hug, maybe put an arm around one another, but as friends. This hug felt different. More...  _intimate_.

They wanted to hug forever, but they were filming a movie, sex scene or not, and they had to kiss.

Tom leaned his head back so they were making eye contact. Tom felt his face heat up as Chris wet his lips quickly and leaned in slowly. 

He mentally freaked out.

He was about to make out with Chris  _fucking_  Hemsworth.

His co-star, friend, brother, the man he had worked with for seven years, and they were about to make out on camera for the world to see.

Chris must've noticed the panic in Tom's eyes because he put his hand on his cheek. "Hold on, Taika stop the cameras for a moment."  
  
Taika looked at them and told the camera man to stop recording. 

Once he did they took a small break. 

Chris and Tom both sighed in relief and let go of each other.

Tom avoided eye contact as they walked off the set and to a more secluded area to talk in private.

"What happened over there? You looked scared as hell." Chris looked at him with a worried expression. He never saw Tom scared unless it was for a scene and they both knew that neither should act scared for the kiss.

"I... Well you see I um... I'm nervous.. I've never kissed another man before.." He looked down and fiddled with his hands.

Chris put a hand on his shoulder. "It'll be ok, Tom, no need to feel scared. It's like any other kiss." 

Tom nodded a little, still looking down. "Another thing... What will people think of us after the premier?.. What will Elsa think?.." 

Chris lifted his chin so they were looking at each other. "She understands my job, Tom. Besides I think people will be more freaked out that Thor and Loki are a confirmed couple more than anything. Lots of people ship it."

Just being close to Chris made Tom feel so much better. He smiled and sighed 

"Interviews are going to be hell once the movies out.." He chuckled a bit.

Chris chuckled as well. "Heh yeah."

Chris hugged him gently to calm him completely, which Tom smiled more and returned the hug. He rested his head on Chris' shoulder and sighed.

"I'm dreading but at the same time anticipating the upcoming shots.."

Chris chuckled "What so you can just see me shirtless?"

They both laughed and looked at each other. 

"We.. should practice before recording" Tom held Chris' cheek as he said the quiet offer.

Chris blushed slightly and nodded as they both leaned in.

They saw fireworks when their lips met. 

It wasn't awkward or sloppy. In fact it was quite gentle for how quick they were to agree.

Tom wrapped his arms around the younger man's neck and pulled him closer, not caring if anyone saw. Besides it was just practice, which Tom kept repeating in his mind to forget what they were doing.

It didn't work.

Chris tilted his head to deepen the kiss which startled Tom, but didn't break the kiss.

They had to breath eventually. Tom was the one to pull away, breathing quick as he tried to catch his breath.

Chris looked at him with heavy eyes and held him close.

"Was it good?"

The question brought Tom back to reality.

"Huh?"

"Your first kiss with a man. Was it good?"

Tom blushed and nodded. "It was splendid."

Chris smiled and brushed their noses together "That's good. Think how much better it will be on set."

"Oh I can't wait." He purred and ran his fingers through Chris' short hair.

Chris smiled and leaned into his hand. "My you've gotten rather touchy throughout the years"

Tom did that signature 'eheheh' and leaned on him.

"Well it's mostly with you. You're like family to me."

Chris smiled "You're one of the many Hemsworths I have adopted from the studio."

Tom laughed and looked at him. "Your fourth child Chris Evans?"

Chris laughed as well "Ah yes, my lovely son." That made them laugh even more.

* * *

After some snacks and jokes while they got ready to go back to recording, Taika slipped over to them.

"So you two ready? I saw your practicing." He laughed at the flustered red blushes that hit the two actors faces. 

"It's fine guys don't worry. Now c'mon lets get back to the movie."

They got the cameras ready and Chris and Tom chatted on the set before getting ready to shoot.

"Ooook action!"

They did the hug just as before and lingered before Tom leaned back.

They looked at each other for a few seconds before leaning in and kissing.

They barely remembered where or who they were for a moment.

Chris asked for entrance and he got it, sliding his tongue into Tom's mouth and gaining a small moan from him.

Tom held his face as the kiss got heated. 

Chris picked him up and carried him to the bed as he started to kiss his neck, his hands running over the heavy costume and removing it hastily. They grinded, bit, and "made love".

The cameras followed their movements and zoomed in on them, getting different angles of the scene.

"Cut!"

The cameras stopped rolling as Chris and Tom stopped kissing and sat up half naked.

"Whoo. That got heated." Chris looked at Tom and chuckled.

Tom blushed and laughed. "The show must go on."

He put the removed clothes back on and felt Chris' gaze as he did. 

"What?" Tom looked up at him a bit confused. 

Chris blushed and looked away "Heh nothing."

Tom shrugged "Ok."

"Ok guys thats a wrap for today. You two did great!" Taika patted their shoulders and gave them a smile which they returned.

"Thanks Taika, now if you don't mind this costume is getting extremely hot and tight." He went to his changing room and got the wig and cape off.

Not even five minutes later he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in!"

The door opened and Chris walked in wearing the clothes he had when he came to set that morning. 

"Oh hey Chris" Tom waved as he put the accessories away.

Chris waved back. "Hey man just wanted to say you did great today."

Tom smiled. "Same to you."

Chris walked over and stretched. "You're a good kisser for a straight guy."

That caused Tom's cheeks to turn red. "What about you? If I recall you're married."

Chris laughed and patted his shoulder. "Doesn't mean I haven't been in a gay relationship before. Its called bisexual."

"I know what bisexual is Chris," Tom laughed lightly. "Cuz I am."

Tom could see Chris' blush from a mile away.

"W-wait you're into guys?"

Tom nodded. "Always have been. I've just been to shy to actually pursue one. Have you seen the way I hug for crying out loud."

Chris walked closer to him with a smirk tugging the corner of his mouth. "Is that right? Well I know of one guy I've been chasing after for seven years now."

Tom looked up at the younger male and smirked. "Really? Tell me about him."

"Well for one he's adorable. He has the sweetest smile and a laugh to match. His hair is a cute little mess of curls which I adore. And he's the only god of mischief."

Chris was now leaning down, so close to Tom's face he could practically feel his breath.

"If I'm being honest he sounds lovely. I might know who he's looking for. He's tall and muscular. A thick accent and gorgeous blond hair, even if it's a little short." Tom held Chris' cheek and had an evil smirk.

"Heh well isn't that funny. I wonder if they would love each other."

"I'm sure they already do."

Without any further speaking, they both leaned in and kissed sweetly.

Chris had put his hands on Tom's waist to keep him still, while Tom slowly wrapped his arms around the others neck, pulling him closer.

Chris ran his tongue across Tom's lower lip to be met with Tom opening his mouth for the other to slid his tongue in.

They eventually ended up on the couch, Tom being pinned down and Chris moving to his neck.

Neither cared if anyone found out, they flirted enough on set so a fuck was bound to happen.

Tom moaned out as Chris bit down to mark him. The younger male sucked until there was a dark hickey, showing the world who Tom belonged to.

Tom looked at him with lust filled eyes. "Ch-chris.."

"Yes Tommy?"

"Can.. can you fuck me now?.."

Chris grinned and kissed him once more. "Of course baby."

Chris removed the thin shirt he was wearing and dropped it to the floor, instantly getting to work on getting Tom's clothes off.

All the brit could do is watch as the god of a man undressed him.

In no time flat the two were naked and making out.

Tongues fighting, teeth clashing, and Chris grinding.

Tom moaned loudly, pressing his hips against Chris' rock hard prick.

They pulled away to breath and looked at each other. 

"Chris fuck me, please, please now, I need you"

Chris lifted up his hips. "We don't have any lube so it might hurt."

"Ah.. I um I'm stretched enough.."

"How? I thought you've never been in a gay relationship?"

"I... I've used toys... while thinking of you.." His face turned crimson and he looked to the side.

Chris sneered. "Is that right? Never though I'd hear you say that in a million years. Can't lie that's pretty hot" 

Tom blushed more and looked up at him.

Chris kissed him and spread him out as he moved into the small brit.

Tom had to pull back from the kiss to breath. "O-oh my god.. Ahhh~" He moaned and held the Aussies shoulders as he moved in and out.

Chris grunted and went faster, causing Tom to moan louder. 

The sounds of skin on skin, moaning, and sex filled the room.

Tom screamed Chris' name as his prostate was struck dead on.

Tom broke and came across their chests. His voice loud and thick like honey on a hot day.

Chris grunted and kept going hard until he came into him.

Tom rode off his high and fell limp on the couch, with Chris following.

They looked at each other in silence for a minute or two. Neither knew how long it was in all honesty.

Tom kissed him gently and smiled. "So... us.."

Chris smiled and looked at him. "What about us?"

"What are we now? I mean.. You're married with children. You're kind of stuck."

Chris sighed and held his cheek. "I'll talk with Elsa. I'm sure she'll understand."

Tom smiled and leaned into his warm palm, enjoying the contact.

"Mmm ok.. before tomorrows shoot can you call her?"

Chris nodded "Just for you." he held him close. "Now let's get dressed before Taika finds us and asks to join in."

* * *

They cleaned up, got dressed, and had a little to eat before leaving the room. 

As Chris closed the door he saw Taika sitting with Tessa and Mark. He looked over at the two and waved them over. 

Chris glanced at Tom and was returned with a nod as Tom went over to the group, Chris following.

They sat down on the empty couch. Tom looked at Chris and scooted closer to their legs were touching.

Tessa looked at Tom. "Where have you two been? It's been like an hour."

"We were uuuh.. talking about the scene tomorrow." Tom smiled trying to convince her.

Mark raised an eyebrow. "I don't think talking about a scene includes loud screaming from your changing room."

"It was more of  _moaning._ " Tessa said, glancing at Mark.

Tom and Chris looked at each other.

_How loud were we?_

The thought crossed both of their minds as they returned their attention to the others. 

"I swear if you were fucking on my expensive couches y'all are dead." Taika pointed at them. "And not including me??" He put a hand on his chest fake-offended.

Tom giggled "Fiine fiine we may have screwed."

The others looked shocked but at the same time were totally expecting it.

"Sooo are you dating? How's that gonna work with Elsa?" Mark looked a little confused.

"Ah actually I'm going to call her later and talk to her about it." Chris said, folding his hands in his lap.

Mark nodded and leaned back.

Taika looked extremely giddy as the conversation played out. 

"You know I just had the Thorki scene so you guys would finally kiss."

Tom laughed. "Ahh why do I expect that from you?"

Taika shrugged and laughed.

* * *

Tom and Chris left for the hotel together to avoid any awkward questions from their fellow actors.

As they walked into the empty elevator, they waited for the door to close before looking at each other.

Tom smiled sweetly and kissed his cheek "You know, I love you a lot."

Chris smiled and held the older man's hand, lacing their fingers together.

"I love you too, Tom. Oh hey, wanna come to my room after I finish my call with Elsa?"

The brit smiled and leaned on him. "I would love to."

 

_**Thanks for reading! this one was longer than the last by like 400% oh well i like how it tu** _


End file.
